Para que nada nos separe, que no nos una nada
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [Reto del foro ¡SIÉNTATE!] "Que ser más perfecto" pensó Kohaku. Y estaba en lo cierto, decían que nada era perfecto, bueno ella era la nada, así que era perfecta.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota de la autora: **En respuesta al reto hecho por _Kawaiiny_ en el foro **_¡Siéntate!_**

**Link_: _**/topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido

**Advertencia: **OoC.

* * *

**Para que nada nos separe, que no nos una nada.**

—Kanna, Kanna... _—_susurró esa voz profunda, fría y cruel _—_te cree para que fueras la _nada,_ y la nada carece de sentimientos, ¿no estás de acuerdo? _—_preguntó como si realmente considerara la opción de tomar en cuenta su opinión.

La niña, la nada, lo miraba con esos ojos negros como la noche libres de expresión alguna.

_—_Hasta la nada puede ser corrompida, Naraku _—_contestó con voz lejana e indiferente.

Pero a su creador no le gustó esa respuesta. Sus ojos rojos se achicaron en una expresión desafiante y lleno de cólera le gritó.

_—_¿Por qué has dejado escapar a Kohaku? No me digas que te has "enamorado" de un humano insignificante _—_inquirió con evidente burla ante una idea tan absurda.

Entonces Kanna se sucumbió en sus pensamientos y recordó...

* * *

«_La niña caminaba con los brazos rodeando su espejo. Recorría los pasillos sin la intención de dirigirse a algún lado, sólo caminaba en completo silencio. Naturalmente como la sirviente de Naraku que era solo hacía lo que el le pidiera que hiciera, y como por ahora no le había dado alguna orden, estaba perdida en la soledad. Cosa que le importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿qué era la soledad de todos modos? Como la nada no sentía nada, ningún sentimiento en absoluto: no había afecto, tampoco tristeza y menos temor. A veces se preguntaba como sería sentir todo eso en su cuerpo, pero abordar tantas cosas dentro le parecía extraño y por ende lo rechazaba._

_Un ruido metálico interrumpió sus pensamientos. No sentía curiosidad en absoluto por saber que era, pero pensó que a Naraku le interesaría, así que se dirigió hasta donde provenía el ruido y entonces lo vio._

_Kohaku estaba con su traje de exterminador puesto, justo acababa de meter su espada en su estuche. Evidentemente la tenía afuera para protegerse y había chocado contra algo. ¿Pero por qué estaba vestido así si ya era de noche y no había nada por hacer?_

_El exterminador miraba hacía atrás, como vigilando que no lo siguieran, y cuando se dio la vuelta la niña estaba de pie enfrente suyo mirándole con ojos inexpresivos y un semblante serio. _

_—¡Kanna! —se sobresaltó al principio pero luego se relajo un poco de que se tratara solo de ella. Bueno... se había relajado solo un segundo, si ella descubría sus intenciones no dudaría en decírselo a Naraku —¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—He escuchado un ruido y he llegado hasta aquí. ¿Por qué estas vestido así?_

_Kohaku uso una mueca y se paso la mano por el cabello._

_—Yo... he decidido estar preparado para algún ataque que pueda suceder en cualquier momento —mintió. _

_Y Kanna se lo confirmo._

_—Mientes —dijo, pero sin tono de acusación, sin sospecha o algo así. Simplemente lo dijo y ya —, sabes que estamos rodeados por un campo de energía inquebrantable. Planeas escapar. Tu fragmento parece ya no estar controlándote, debo decírselo a Naraku._

_Kohaku sudaba y tragó saliva con dificultad._

_—No, Kanna por favor... no lo hagas —le rogó pero era en vano, la niña no sentía nada en absoluto y aunque lo hiciera, Naraku era su creador —. No quiero seguir con esta vida —suspiró —, quiero ser libre._

_—Ser libre —repitió Kanna en tono neutral —, Kagura también quiere eso._

_Entonces fue cuando Kohaku vio su oportunidad y la aprovecho._

_—¿Y tu? ¿No deseas ser libre? _

_—Yo no deseo nada, Kohaku —le respondió ella quitando sus esperanzas —. No tengo aspiraciones ni deseos, no tengo nada, porque eso soy: la nada._

_—No, no, no —negó con la cabeza el joven mirando fijamente a la niña —. Eso es lo que Naraku quiere que seas, pero tu puedes decidir quien ser. Tu puedes decidir tener sentimientos, temor, alegría, tristeza, amor... Siente algo, Kanna, siéntelo —dijo y sin pensarlo la abrazo con fuerza._

_Kanna no parpadeaba, no lo miraba. Estaba quieta allí y ya. Sentimientos... pensó. No quería, no. ¿Cómo soportaría tener todo eso metido dentro suyo y que la controlaran? Fue entonces cuando... cuando se dio cuenta de que algo... algo le pesaba en el pecho, algo le hacía presión. ¿Qué era eso? No quería, no, no quería, no quería. Se vio obligada a arrodillarse en el suelo zafándose del agarre de Kohaku y dejando su espejo recostado contra la pared del oscuro pasillo. Agarro la parte en donde se supone quedaría su corazón y apretó con fuerza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era horrible... no quería, no..._

_—¿Kanna? —preguntó Kohaku con suavidad y un poco preocupado. Se arrodillo a su altura y sin dudarlo le acarició el hombro._

_Entonces ella reacciono y lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta. Eso tan horrible que sentía, eso que le hacía presión era... el temor. Era un sentimiento. Ella estaba sintiendo algo, pero como nunca antes lo había hecho era una experiencia terrible. Eso era lo que sentía, ese rechazo hacía querer tener sentimientos, ese rechazo hacía lo desconocido era temor, y por fin lo había descubierto. La caricia de Kohaku le produjo otras sensaciones, ahora parecían venir muchas de todos lados. Sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba ante su tacto y como su estómago se retorcía, ¿era afecto? ¿Sentía afecto por Kohaku? ¿Podría sentir algo más que temor? De repente una tercera sensación la abatió. Se sentía liberada, libre, ya no sentía esa cosa en el pecho, ni nada en el estómago, solo sentía paz y tranquilidad y entonces supo que estaba feliz. La misma nada estaba feliz de lograr tener sentimientos. ¿Cuántos más habrían? ¿Cómo se sentirían? _

_—Kohaku... —susurro y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos negros que parecían el vacío —huye, vete. _

_El joven se quedo petrificado, ¿Kanna estaba siendo su cómplice en su escapada? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era posible que ella...?_

_—Kanna tu... ¿sientes algo? —se atrevió a preguntar, sintiéndose algo estúpido. _

_—Si —confirmo con un jadeo, como si experimentar todo eso la hubiera dejado agotada —. Si, siento... —vaya, la palabra "siento" se escuchaba tan rara en su boca ahora que se refería a ella misma —tres cosas._

_Kohaku fascinado sonrió y le contestó con otra pregunta._

___—¿Qué sientes?_

_—Temor a tener sentimientos, afecto hacía ti y... felicidad de sentir algo —confesó._

_El exterminador abrió los ojos de par en par. _

_—Tu has hecho que yo sienta algo —dijo como si ella tampoco se lo creyera. _

_Kohaku casi que pega un grito de felicidad. ¡Él! ¿Pero como? ¿Acaso Kanna sentía algo más que afecto por él? De seguro que si, eso era más fuerte, pero no se lo diría, no quería presionarla en el proceso._

_—Kanna mírame —le dijo ahora un poco más serio y ella le prestó atención —, me tengo que ir, tengo que dejar este lugar. Por favor... prométeme que guardaras mi secreto, prométeme que no se lo dirás a Naraku ni a nadie._

_Pero entonces Kanna volvió a sentir esa presión en le pecho que la obligaba a agarrárselo y algo más: sus ojos... los sentía pesados y su vista se nublaba, no sabía de que se trataba todo eso, le ardían mucho y fue entonces cuando un líquido muy delgado se regó por su mejilla. ¿Pero qué...? ¿Ella estaba llorando? No sentía ganas de hacerlo pero aun así las lágrimas caían. _

_—No te puedes ir después de lo que me has hecho —dijo, experimentando una sensación vibrante que le recorría por las venas, no podía mirar a Kohaku a la cara porque entonces esta reacción se intensificaban. Era cólera, rabia._

_—Kanna si de verdad sientes afecto por mi te pido que me dejes ir —le rogó este con desesperación —, esa felicidad que tu sentiste hace unos segundos, bueno yo ya nunca más la he sentido, no hasta que me dijiste que tenías sentimientos. Kanna tu también me has hecho sentir nuevamente y te lo agradezco inmensamente, pero si de verdad te importo, déjame ir..._

_Ella recordó esa cosa... la felicidad. Era muy bonita, era casi perfecta. Y no le gusto que Kohaku la perdiera por su culpa. Entonces supo que estaba siendo egoísta. _

_Asintió débilmente._

_—Vete ya —dijo y recogió su espejo._

_Él la miro con una sonrisa triste. No podía creer todo lo que Kanna había experimentado esa noche, y gracias a él... pero lo que no podía creer era su bondad. Sí, la tenía, pero era su deber descubrir eso más adelante por sí misma. Asintió con la cabeza en forma de despedida y caminó a la salida, pero no sin antes voltearse y mirarla una última vez. _

_«Que ser más perfecto» pensó Kohaku. Y estaba en lo cierto, decían que nada era perfecto, bueno ella era la nada, así que era perfecta.»_

* * *

—¿Y bien, Kanna? ¿Es eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa malvada y retorcida Naraku —¿Te has enamorado de un humano?

Kanna miró a su creador, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. Ahora que sus sentimientos eran libres y que los sabía manejar podía decidir que sentir.

—Si es así como se llama, entonces sí —contestó fríamente _—. _Me he enamorado de Kohaku.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno esa fue mi pequeña historia. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy rara? Espero que no quedara TAAAAN OoC, y si es así me disculpo, pero manejar el personaje de Kanna se me hace algo difícil y más con sentimientos. Kawaiiny espero que te guste.

**Eva.**


End file.
